


fate brought me back (to you)

by philouran



Series: rich people coming thru [1]
Category: NCT
Genre: ", Changing Perspectives, Flashbacks, Grown ups, JaeYong - Freeform, M/M, No Angst, Orphans, Yeri and Joy is part of this story uwu, cliche taeyong-mark-jeno as bros, doyoung is yeri's older brother, fluff wiee, i still dont know how to tag omg, mark is a rich kid, mentions of nohyuck bc i can, renmin, rich kids, the dreamies are at their 20s in this au ok, they grew up in two different lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philouran/pseuds/philouran
Summary: "Mark, I like you but I have nothing to prove to your family!" Yukhei explained but the smaller shook his head."Yukhei, being you is enough proof!" He answered, pain, frustration and sadness evident in his voice."Promise me you'll wait for me." The taller said as he linked their foreheads."I promise."





	fate brought me back (to you)

**Seoul,** **South Korea ; Thursday**

 

"Mark hyung, are you sure you want to find him?" Jaemin asked holding a wine glass which the older was sure contains orange juice instead of red wine. Mark just let out a sigh and slammed his laptop lid causing Jaemin to jump from astonishment, almost spilling the orange juice on Mark's carpeted floor in his office.

"I agree with Jaemin. It's been years, hyung! Are you still sure he can remember you?" Renjun finally spoke and drank his white wine, looking so elegant and natural. The oldest on the other hand, was too busy thinking about how to find his friend. No scratch it. Not friend,  _first love._

"I don't know! I mean, I promised that I'll wait for him?" It's a question since Mark has never been sure since then. It's been what? 7 years since they got separated? And they were 15 years old that time. Still young and so naive.

As a matter of fact, Mark has been spacing out for nearly five minutes and he won't get back to reality immediately if he hadn't heard Jaemin shout a very loud  _shit!_ booming on his office while he saw how Renjun's eyes widen.

_"Hyung you're not going to believe this."_

 

**12 years ago**

 

_Mark was a lonely 10 year old boy. Always have, always been. Despite having a little brother and an older brother, they don't bond that much as they don't like staying in the library unlike Mark who loves to read. The gap between the three brothers had widen and their own parents was worried about their future and a lot of what ifs had popped on their minds._

_What if they grew distant? What if they don't help each other? What if they'll have different cliques and always fight each other?_

_That's always their concern but for the brothers, when it's evening they usually creep to Mark's room and encourage him to make friends but the second child refuses to do so. Their father once found out about their night agendas and decided to bring his children with him in an orphanage where he do charity works but he never laid out his purpose of why they bring them with him at the orphanage._

_"Wow dad, this house is too big!" Little Jeno exclaimed as he looked around the place. Playgrounds, basketball courts, open fields, name it. It's bigger than their mansion and believe it or not, it's an orphanage._

_"They look happy." Mark quietly said which made his father look at him and ask, "What is it, Minhyungie?"_

_"They look happy," Mark answered, louder this time. "Despite being abandoned–no, left alone at a young age or not knowing their parents, they're still happy as if they worry about nothing. They still smile as if they're not sad."_

_And what Mark said was proven true when he met Yukhei. Annoying. Loud. Clingy. Follows him around. And was annoying already mentioned? Yeah, that's Yukhei for Mark._

_One time, he had enough of the taller following him around when they came back and accidentally snapped on him, "Seriously stop following me around because it's annoying!" Mark shouted making their nanny run towards him. Yukhei was shocked and tears were starting to form at his eyes. At that time, Mark felt guilty._

_"I—" The younger one was about to touch the taller but his hands was swatted away and Mark did nothing but to watch him run away from him, crying._

_-_

_"Minhyung, why did you do that?" His father asked the now crying Mark softly as he gently wipe his son's tears. "I-I didn't mean it, I-I swear! I got too a-annoyed because he kept following m-me everywhere!" Mark reasoned out only for him to cry harder, guilt showering over his system._

_"Minhyung, do you know why Yukhei kept following you?" His father asked making him shake his head, "N-no."_

_"It's because I told him to do so." Mark was shocked at his father's answer, "Minhyungie, look at me." Mark slowly raised his head to meet his father's eyes, similar to his, "I brought you here because I want you to make friends outside. I don't want you to live your life when you grow up without having friends. I know that you're wise, intelligent and you don't find the comfort on seeking help to others, but sometimes we have to ask for help or sometimes we need help. Now who's gonna help you if you don't have friends?"_

_He slowly opened his mouth to answer but his father was too wise, "Except for me and mom, your Taeyong hyung and Jeno."_

_Mark lets out a huff and pouted as tears was starting to form on his eyes once again, "I'm alone." He said in his smalest voice trying not to cry._

_"Make friends Minhyungie." His father said with finality and kissed him on the forehead, "Dad will go back to work, okay?" Mark nodded as he stay rooted at his place, tears started to fall again. He started sobbing loud but it was once stopped when a handkerchief was offered in front of him._

_"Don't cry or else I'll cry too." A small voice, similar to his, said making Mark look up and there he saw Yukhei. Before the taller can add anything more, Mark tackled him in a hug while muttering 'I'm sorry' in tears._

_Yukhei laughed and hugged Mark back with one hand as the other patted his head, "Don't cry now. It's okay. Headmaster once told me that it's okay to make mistakes."_

_"I'm really sorry." Mark said once again, "By the way, I'm Mark." He muttered through the taller's shirt._ _Yukhei giggled and pulled Mark carefully away from him,_

_"Well hello Mark, I'm Yukhei. Be my friend?"_

_—_

"Hyung." Jaemin snapped in front of Mark but the oldest was still not back to reality.

"Mark hyung? Yuhoo." Renjun tried waving in front of his face but Mark is still out of this world.

The boyfriends looked at each other with a sad face, "Babe, it's official. We've lost him." Jaemin said and pretended to cry and Renjun hugged his boyfriend, "How are we going to tell the othe–"

The Chinese boy wasn't able to finish his sentence when there was a loud thud of the door and a shout, "BITCHES WHAT'S UP! THE GREATEST BROTHER-IN-LAW IS HERE!"

_Lee Donghyuck, Jeno's boyfriend._

"Wow you're so loud but hyung's still not here in this world." Jaemin said pulling away from his boyfriend's hold and looking at Mark. Donghyuck on the other side, went to his boyfriend's brother's swivel chair and shook him back to reality.

"Shit I feel dizzy." Mark muttered, fixing his eyeglasses. "What do you want?" He deadpans making the golden boy roll his eyes. "I have informations."

"Informations about what, Hyuckie?" Mark asked once again staring at the golden boy curiously.

"About Yukhei." He answered simply and took the magazine from the stand and placed it on Mark's desk.

_Get to know Lucas Wong, Hong Kong's most eligible Bachelor!_

The magazine's front page says making him look up at his little 'brother-in-law', "What the fuck is this?"

"Mark Lee are you stupid? Wong Lucas, Wong Yukhei. Doesn't it make sense?"

"No it doesn't"

"Idiot!" Donghyuck shouted and smacked Mark's head making him groan in pain. Donghyuck furiously flipped the pages and stopped on the section where Lucas Wong got interviewed. He decided to read the whole interview and his answer to one question caught his attention,

_Who inspires you work hard for everything you now have?_

* * *

**Hong Kong ; Friday**

Yukhei woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He sat up groggily and grabbed his phone from his night stand and answered the call, "Hello?"

"Mr. Wong, I just want to remind you that you're leaving for Korea today." His assistant said making Yukhei laugh. "Yeri, you're on leave no need to use formal thingy blah blah whatever that is."

"Oh yeah. You're right." With that, Yeri ended the phone call only to call again. "What now?" Yukhei answered while laughing. "Hello dumbass, good morning. I just want to remind you that you have a flight to Korea today. I hope you miss it and not meet the love of your life." Yeri said making the taller man burst into laughter.

"That's not a nice thing to say but hey! You made me laugh early in the morning." Yukhei said and slowly stood up from his bed.

"Have you packed?" His friend asked and Yukhei just hummed as a confirmation, "Aren't you going home to Korea too?" He asked his friend and he heard her laugh on the other line. "I'm already here!" She said making Yukhei mentally facepalm himself.

"Shit I forgot. Anyways, I have to get ready. See you there and don't forget to pick me up at the airport. Bring your girlfriend!" Yukhei said and laughed. They both exchanged their good byes and Yukhei decided to get ready for his flight today.

-

**Seoul, South Korea ; Friday**

"Markiepoo, hey!" Mark turned around to glare at his friend, well... a family friend, who is with her girlfriend. "I swear to God if you call me that once again, I won't hesitate to slit your throat"

"Ooh, Marky got violent." His friend says and she chuckled, "No welcome back?" She asked curiously making Mark raise his eyebrows.

"What do you expect me to say? Welcome fucking back Kim Yerim! Oh my gosh I miss you, aaaaah! How's Hong kong? Are they treating you well? I told you not to apply for that job when you're rich enough already!" Mark said full of sarcasm causing Yeri to mock him, "Shut up, loser."

"Whatever, little girl." Mark said making Joy giggle at the side. "Hey there Joy noona, aren't you sad that your girlfriend's back?" Mark asked scratching his head.

Joy is three years older than him and Yeri but that doesn't stop Yeri from crushing and falling in love with her, the same goes with Joy. How they started? Hell, Mark doesn't want to deal with it anymore.

"Sadly, I have to tolerate that she's back but I missed her so it's fine!" Joy answered with a giggle making Mark laugh a bit.

"Oh by the way Marky, want to tag along?" Yeri asked, looking at her phone. The boy just tilted his head to the side, forehead creased, "To where?"

"Incheon airport." Yeri answered as she pocketed her phone and grabbed her car keys. "I have to pick up my friend since he's a big baby. So what do you think?" Yeri asked expectantly. Mark looked around his penthouse before he nodded, "I'll tag along. As if I have something to do here." He said and Yeri beamed at him.

-

They arrived at the airport just in time when Yeri's friend called her and Mark swears he felt his head ache because Yeri keeps on shouting and shouting— no, more like nagging and sulking, at the phone so Mark just diverted his attention to something else to avoid more head aches. It only took them about 20 minutes of waiting when Yeri stood up muttering, "He's here." Making Mark look up to where Yeri was heading to and following her

"Wong Yukhei, you little bitch." Yeri shouted heading towards to the guy whom Yeri called Yukhei. Mark was in shock but he shook off everything. 

 _There's a lot of Yukhei in the world, that can't be him._  

The taller one just laughed and patted Yeri on the head and asked, "Is that how they say 'Welcome!' here?" And Yeri just rolled her eyes as an answer, making the taller one laugh harder and noticed that Yeri brought someone else aside from her girlfriend.

"Wow Yeri, are you that sociable and friendly here in Korea? You're completely different in Hong Kong." 

"Shut up, I'm rich here but I'm not in Hong Kong. That's two different worlds for me." Yeri said and giggled a bit, "But anyways, this is Joy, my girlfriend." Joy just smiled and waved a hand on the guy and Yeri pointed at Mark which caused the two of them to make an eye contact.

"And this is Minhyung. Lee Minhyung-"

"Yeri!" Mark glared at the girl making Yeri laugh, "You look like an angry baby lion! But anyways, Minhyung and Mark? The same person but please call him Mark as he wishes to. I mean Minhyung is cute, but he doesn't want to get called cute." Mark swears Yeri is speaking nonsense as he stared at her like she grew a head. But he can see on the side of his eyes the way Yukhei looks at him and he suddenly spoke in finality,

"Yeah, Minhyung is cute. You don't mind if I call you that, right?"

_Mark felt his spirits lift up like a familiar feeling has been revived once again._

He nodded slowly and he felt his heart jumped when Yukhei smiled at him.  _Oh God, help me._

 

* * *

Apparently, Mark feels a little bit comfortable but he can't help but wonder if this really is the Yukhei he's been looking for. The car ride on the way to his condominium was loud and fun to which Mark enjoyed a bit. But now, he found himself at the Kim's dining table with the same company he had from the airport—except that his Doyoung hyung was added.

"So Wong Yukhei right?" Doyoung spoke with softness but firmness is evident. Yukhei just nodded as he showed a small smile which is not good for Mark's heart. "Orphanage..?" His hyung spoke once again but slowly this time. The tanned boy just laughed and he gave Mark a heart attack to what he said next, "The Lee's? I'm pretty sure I've seen you before one time. You're great friends with the eldest Lee?"

Doyoung nodded happily, "I'm the most supportive friend to the point that I helped him with him relationship way back." The smaller boy shot his head up and immediately objected, "That's not true! You went to the US when he was crying about Jaehyun hyung!"

"You just comforted him Mark, that's a different thing. Besides, you were in Canada when they got together." Mark snorted at Doyoung's comment making the others on the table laugh. They got into comfortable topics switching from business to childhood and now they switched to the talk of love life and as usual, all attention was on him.

"Mark you're really rich but you don't have a boyfriend." His hyung said as he eyes the younger warily, "I mean the absolutely fully capable Mark Lee who handled their business at the age of 19 is still what? Single?" He remarked making Yeri nod.

"I remember Jeno told me once that his hyung is waiting for someone?" She said as she wiggled her eyebrows playfully. "Who is it Marky Mark Mark?" 

"Oh my gosh can you please stop with the nicknames?" He groaned, "First, I'm not planning to grab a boyfriend yet. I don't know, my heart doesn't want to?" Everyone— except Yukhei who was amused listening to them talk—groaned at Mark, "I swear a lot of boys and girls are swooning over you! You are THAT charming Mark. Can't you find the one?" It was Joy who finally spoke up since she noticed the other's frustration.

"Well... my heart belongs to someone else." He said quietly but enough for the others to hear causing them to gasp. Yukhei then stood up and said, "I appreciate the meal for tonight— i swear it's good. But I guess I'm taking Mark home now."

Mark stood up silently when he saw the look on Yukhei's eyes despite the protest from the others but they let the two of them go. 

The whole ride was silent but Mark feels like their not yet going home and his instincts was right when Yukhei pulled through Han River. They got out of the car and walked silently side by side until they found their own spot near the river. The feeling of the cold breeze brushing through Mark's skin is no longer new. He has a lot of memories in this place and all of them are good ones, except for one.

-

**7 years ago**

_Mark was already 15 years old that time and for the first time, the orphanage has allowed those who are 15 years old and above to go out of the place and explore but they make sure that the others will come back before 10pm._

_Mark decided to bring Yukhei to Han river. But before he did, he had a small talk with his brothers, "Mark, do you like Yukhei?" Taeyong asked as he smiled at his brother nonchalantly. Mark hesitated but he knows deep down within, he does like Yukhei. He slowly nodded in confirmation making his brothers scream, "You two looks so cute together I-" Jeno got cut off with what he was about to say when he looked at the door._

_Mark looked back only to see their father, a dark expression etched on his face as he said, "Minhyung, come with me to the office." And being a good son he is, he followed his father._

_-_

_"Stop this nonsense Minhyung! You someone deserve better than him!" His fathe shouted after having a long argument about his feelings towards Yukhei. Mark shook his head, refusing to listen his father's claim. He slowly stood up and looked at his father, "I've always follow your decisions since then. But for now," He kept a stern expression before he said what he wants to say, "It's me who controls my life and chooses my decisions. Not all the time I have to follow you."_

_"I respect you as a person, I look up and idolize you as my father. But as we grow up, we learn how to make our own decisions and not anyone take control of our own emotions." With that, Mark left their home and headed to the orphanage to where he saw Yukhei waiting for him._

_"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, let's go?" Yukhei just nodded as a reply and they headed to Han River._

_-_

_"Yukhei, I like you." Mark said as they eat their ice cream. Yukhei eyed him warily and asked, "Are you sure? Maybe you're just confused."_

_"What? I'm not confused, do you not believe me?" Mark said in disbelief. He was shocked that it came from Yukhei himself._

_"Mark of course I do-"_

_"But you don't like me back?" Mark asked in a small voice making Yukhei look at him. He placed Mark's face on his hands as he said, "Hey look at me." Mark did._

_"Mark, I like you." Yukhei confessed as he placed a kiss on Mark's forehead. "_ _Mark, I like you but I have nothing to prove to your family!" Yukhei explained but the smaller shook his head._

_"Yukhei, being you is enough proof!" He answered, pain, frustration and sadness evident in his voice._

_"Promise me you'll wait for me." The taller said as he linked their foreheads._

" _I_ _promise."_

_And for that night, they decided to part ways and never came back to each other again._

_-_

**Present**

"Fuck." Mark muttered once he came back again on reality. "I can't do this shit." He told himself and he looked at Yukhei and directly asked, "Are you really Yukhei?" The taller is now looking at him, "Like Yukhei from 7 years ago? My Yukhei?" Mark added with a frown causing the taller to laugh.

"Yes that's me." He answered amused at Mark's expression, "No fucking way I don't belive you." The smaller said glaring at him. Yukhei smirked and went down on Mark's eye level, "You want a proof?" Mark nodded.

"Okay." He said with finality as he looked into Mark's eyes, "I gave you my handkerchief when we were ten. You were crying because you felt guilty for snapping at me because I kept following you around the orphanage. Do you still have my handkerchief?" He asked the smaller one and he just nodded as an answer.

"Good. But Mark," 

"Hmm?"

"I want to claim you back." Yukhei said as he looked at Mark, determination filled his eyes. "I talked to your father." The smaller one's eyes grew wide, "You what?"

"He said yes."

"Yes to what? You're going to be my other father?"

"Idiot, no. He said "Yes, you can court my son but only if you allow us to be your business partner." So of course I said yes to the offer." Yukhei said immitating his father's voice causing him to laugh loud.

"So what's your answer?" 

"Answer to what?"

"Can I court you?" Yukhei asked and smiled nonchalantly. But Mark? He's much more intelligent.

"Court me? I've waited for 7 years, I deserve a boyfriend!" He exclaimed and looked at Yukhei and spoke with the same tone of voice when Yukhei asked him to be his friend.

"Be my boyfriend?"

**Author's Note:**

> YEEEET this is the first story I wrote in the span of one day and it's THAT long. Please send some love to me and to lumark uwu


End file.
